Cornelius Sigan's Jewel
Prior to his death, Cornelius Sigan, whose mission in life was to defeat death, locked his soul into an enchanted jewel, so that he might one day return from death to possess whoever unlocked his soul from the jewel. History Prior to his death, Cornelius Sigan's mission in life, his obsession, was to defeat death; he swore to one day return from the grave. When he became too powerful, the King at the time ordered him to be executed. Outraged, Sigan cursed Camelot, the city he had once used his magic to help build, saying that he would one day return and raze the city to the ground. Because he didn't want his wealth and power to die with him, Sigan had a tomb constructed in the catacombs of Camelot, deep under the Citadel, and had his possessions locked away in the vault, protected by magical booby-traps. He worked obsessively on a way to cheat death until the day of his execution. He transferred his soul into a transparent, crystalline, heart-shaped jewel, perhaps from the Crystal Cave, so that he could return from the dead and have his revenge on Camelot. That jewel, turned a radiant blue by his soul held inside, was placed on Sigan's sarcophagus with a nearby inscription, which Gaius was able to translate as "He who breaks my heart, completes my work". Sigan's jewel was later found by miners of Camelot when Uther ordered the long-closed chambers under becoming possessed by the soul of Cornelius Sigan]]Camelot to be opened. When one of the miners, Tom, while drinking in the tavern, let slip that there was a fist-sized jewel in the catacombs under the Citadel, Cedric, a sly thief, set his sights on stealing it. After getting into Prince Arthur's good graces and becoming a manservant to the unsuspecting Prince, much to Merlin's chagrin, Cedric was able to steal the key to Cornelius Sigan's tomb. Cedric entered the tomb and was drawn to the large glowing jewel on the sarcophagus. When he broke the jewel out from its setting, thus unwittingly completing Sigan's spell, as the inscription had foretold, Cedric became possessed by the soul of Cornelius Sigan. facing Cornelius Sigan's soul]] True to his word, once Sigan had returned, he reeked havoc upon Camelot. Merlin sought the help of The Great Dragon, Kilgarrrah, before facing Sigan. When Merlin did face the other most powerful warlock to have ever lived in Camelot, Sigan attempted to possess Merlin, hoping to bind their powers together and become unstoppable. emerges victorious out of his confrontation with Sigan, having returned Sigan's soul to its jewel]] Unbeknownst to Sigan, Merlin had planned for Sigan to do just that and Merlin was able to return Cornelius Sigan's soul to the jewel. Merlin then used a very powerful spell, given to him by The Great Dragon ("Ic þín sáwol hér beléac, abide þæt ic þé álíese"), to place the jewel back in its setting on Cornelius Sigan's sarcophagus. The tomb, itself, was then resealed (The Curse of Cornelius Sigan). Category:Magic Category:Objects Category:Dark magic Category:One episode appearance Category:Old Religion Category:Containers Category:Series 2 Objects